


X-Men深夜食堂系列 Late Night Kitchen Series

by Nocchi_D_F



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, 甜饼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-24 00:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocchi_D_F/pseuds/Nocchi_D_F
Summary: God knows who sticked a kitchen shifts table on the bulletin board, but the fact proves that teenagers in Xavier's Talented School are not bad at cooking.不知是谁在公告栏上贴了一张每周五的厨房轮流值班表，而事实证明，泽维尔天才学院的青少年们厨艺并不差。
Relationships: Bobby Drake & Rogue, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, John Allerdyce/Bobby Drake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	X-Men深夜食堂系列 Late Night Kitchen Series

CH1:Bobby的手工蜂巢冰淇淋

他们把看起来最靠谱的冰人排到了第一位。

马萨诸塞州的盛夏热情似火。就好像这个一年四季里有三季都阴冷潮湿，两季风雪肆虐的鬼地方的夏天肆虐起来就不会肆无忌惮一样——阳光穿透泽维尔天才学院的柠檬树群，高大的橡树混合着美国东海岸特有的咸湿，让夏日的空气中都充斥着干燥与闷热。柏油马路上蒸腾着肉眼可见的滚滚热浪，而震耳欲聋的蝉鸣却并没有成为午后两点半万籁俱寂的Berkshires唯一的音源。

“传球！Alex！传球！”

“看在上帝的份上，Kurt你不要再半场起跳投篮了！” 

“Warren Worthington III，别以为我看不见你用翅膀作弊！变种人在上，你再敢起飞灌篮，我就开镭射光烧糊你那对扑棱蛾子的翅膀！”

偌大的篮球场上只剩下五个人在刺眼的阳光下挥洒着汗水，进行着天晓得是2V3还是什么的不正统的篮球赛。这个时候还选择在户外运动的人只能任由自己流汗流到虚脱，但这些青少年正值一腔热血的年纪，最近又见鬼的天下太平——没有天才侏儒科学家研究出来毁天灭地的哨兵，没有身穿基佬紫的收废铁变种人大佬和校长相爱相杀，更没有几千年前的古埃及始祖变种人从金字塔底下跳出来嚷嚷着要改变世界——于是他们便只能把无限旺盛的精力尽数挥洒在体育运动上。

John大汗淋漓地走进厨房。

刚刚在篮球场上和天使魔鬼还有Summers家的小子们似乎挥洒完一辈子分量的汗水，他们五个人流的汗几乎能给Xavier天才学院再建一个湖了——路过的Pietro一脸嫌弃，并在Alex企图将他湿淋淋的胳膊搭在Pietro肩膀上时用上了比平时快了两倍的速度光速开溜。

于是大家纷纷表示要回到自己房间好好洗个澡。此刻狂飙的肾上腺素还没有完全消退，John用T恤胡乱抹了一把脸上的汗，随意挥了挥手表示他要先去找Bobby。三人篮球赛里少了那个人总觉得少了点什么，事实上，他一个下午没有看见Bobby了。

“谁能告诉我那个大冰棍到底去了哪里？为什么连篮球赛都不打了？难道他已经被马萨诸塞州的太阳融化成一滩水了吗？”问了几个同学都没打听到Bobby的行踪，此刻John心情有些急躁。倒不是说他是那种黏人的伴侣什么的，只是夏天平白无故的燥热让他心烦意乱，待在那个人形自走冰棍身边会稍微安心一些（或者更凉爽一些）。

“搞什么，John？没有你们家大冰棒就这么急不可耐？” Warren挑起了一边的眉毛，搂着Kurt在一旁嘻嘻哈哈，而John甚至没力气去跟他拌嘴。

“你说Bobby？“Pietro在Warren话音未落的时候突然出现在众人眼前，Warren被他吓得背后的羽毛一炸。

“靠，Pietro，下次出现的时候提前打个招呼！” Pietro笑嘻嘻地嚼着泡泡糖，及时闪过Warren的羽毛飞刃攻击：“他一直在厨房呢，你没看见公告栏上的厨房轮值表吗？”

“厨房轮值表？那是什么玩意儿？”

“上午就贴出来了，每个人周五都会轮到一次kitchen duty，字面意义上的，你知道，做饭什么的——”快银耸了耸肩，吹出一整个泡泡然后再让它“啪”地破到脸上，“老实说，我没觉得这有什么不好，食堂的干青豆，土豆泥，鸡块什么的我已经吃腻了，我倒是不反对有人能给我们改善改善伙食。”

“究竟是谁自从来这里上学后就每天不吃食堂往市区跑买各种披萨和炸鸡华夫饼啊？！”镭射眼不满地冲Pietro叫道，“不包括你，Kurt，你是个好人，别被Pietro带坏了。”

拥有瞬移能力的Kurt在一旁瑟瑟发抖。说不定他得为学院里其他人只会经常找Pietro，而不是他，当外卖员而感恩戴德。

“哈，哈。这主意简直棒透了，我能请问是哪个天才提出的意见吗？” 

“Dunno，bro，我看到的时候它就已经在那里了。”

“简直他妈的是噩梦。”John没好气地打断，“且不说这个轮班表的不合理性，你们几个有谁见过对方下过厨吗？”他环顾四周打量着他的篮球球友们，然后犀利地指出，“Alex，不用说，我没觉得有什么问题，Scott和Kurt的厨艺应该就是薛定谔的猫，没有人见识过所以失败的几率五五开；Warren这种屁股里插着金汤匙的大少爷我怀疑你能不能把煎蛋弄熟；至于你，Pietro，我合理推测你下厨可能会让厨房爆炸。” 

“操，你这是污蔑！”Warren气急败坏地反驳，在其他五个人鄙夷的目光中讪讪地住了嘴。 

“对了，兄弟，你不是问Bobby在哪里吗？”银发男孩面露寒光，恶作剧般地笑了起来，这不怀好意的笑容让John为刚刚犀利的讽刺Pietro的厨艺感到后悔： “有人看见Rogue一个小时前也去了厨房，不知道现在出来了没有。” 

“啥？”

=========================

John和那个从小的死对头竞争着长大，他们两个几乎什么都比，甚至在追求女孩上都不偏不倚地选中同一个人，然后拼的你死我活。最后Bobby的胜利让John的怒火烧遍了整个学院，而John自己也不知道是因为Bobby把Rogue抢走了生气还是Rogue把Bobby夺去了烦恼。大家只知道那段日子简直是一场恐怖的灾难【精彩的好戏】。他们两个由竞争性好友——也不能说好——变成了彻头彻尾的死敌，甚至连面都不能见，因为当John对上那双令人怒火中烧的，该死的蓝眼睛（他以前觉得那挺好看，但是现在它们就是一坨蓝皮肤外星人拉出来的大便）的瞬间就会打开Zippo鲨鱼打火机让以Bobby为圆心半径两米的地方变成一片火海，然后就是一场恶战，接二连三的恶战，还有更多的决斗，对决，比武。而其他的学生们由原来的落荒而逃，变成了手捧快银从市区捎来的巧克力味爆米花和健怡可乐退到安全地带兴致勃勃地看好戏（连Erik和Charles都曾经围观过几分钟）。

顾及到学生人身安全和校园火灾冰灾等安全隐患问题，Charles不得不去给愤怒的火龙还有气急败坏的冰人做思想教育工作，并不是因为两个坏小子的打架会影响和Erik的正常脑内聊天才去。

“你要认清你内心所想要的。”Charles对John如是说，“只有这样你才能知道自己为什么而愤怒。”

John Allerdyce aka Pyro,在经历了无数场恶战后，难得地平静下来陷入了思考。

“人在夏天难免精力旺盛。” Alex语重心长，“尤其是青春期的青少年。”

“……”John不动弹了，他长大嘴巴站在那里，如同泥雕。

Warren愣了一下，然后反应过来Summers家的大哥在说什么，“什么？你是说……”他像是回忆起什么，“天啊，Bobby，你不知道吗，他们两个就算分手了但是关系还是很近，尤其是这几天，你没注意到？” 

John的脸一下子黑了半截。

Pietro幸灾乐祸：“上次教授在更衣室角落里抓住了一对乱搞的情侣……”

“Fuck you！” John脸色铁青地从不知所措的Kurt手里抢过Warren刚刚递给Kurt的七喜，猛地往嘴里灌了半瓶，然后差点因为被饮料过高的温度呛得吐了出来。

操，今天Bobby不在，连饮料都没有冰镇的了。

气急败坏的John跺着脚大步往学院里走去，鲨鱼打火机里冒出的火苗变成一团团烈焰，打在空气中都有砰砰的闷响，像极了Kurt从前呆的马戏团里的喷火人。

不过管他的，他就是火人。

不，你并不是，Charles在远处默默纠正，你不是fireman，你是Pyro。

“我他妈不是消防员！”John朝空气咆哮了一声，吓得路过的千欢一个哆嗦。

John气势汹汹地杀进了厨房，一路火光带闪电。

他发誓，要是他看见了什么不可描述的场面，他就用火焰做成的德克萨斯大砍刀杀了那对奸夫淫妇，然后再自杀。

等等，Rogue和Bobby什么时候成了奸夫淫妇了？你们两个不才是奸夫淫夫吗？远处的Jean百思不得其解。

John跨进大门的时候打了个寒颤。

厨房的天花板都冻出了一层冰霜，结下的冰凌正在阳光的照射下闪闪发光。风扇叶缓缓地卷着冰块散发出的寒气送着冷风，整个厨房在Bobby的改造下显出一片清凉，与外面的骄阳似火形成了鲜明的对比，清爽宜人的环境倒叫John心中的无明业火平息了两三分。

他用堪比快银的速度扫视了周围一圈，一切正常，没有可疑人物。而他的暗杀对象 aka “死敌”，沙金色短发的男孩，手里拿着搅拌器，正哼着Beatles的歌认真地搅拌着盆子里的东西，而出于某种活见鬼的原因，他的脖子上系着一条最近才上映的迪士尼公主电影小美人鱼的主题围裙。

“这是什么？”

“什么这是什么？”

“从哪里来的？”

“你指哪个？”

John皱着眉头努了努嘴。

“如果你指的是这盆东西，那么我在做饭，你不知道今天是我厨房值班？”

“不要给我转移话题！你那个娘炮围裙是不是Rogue送你的？”

Bobby疑惑地挑了挑眉。

“你怎么知道Rogue来了？我明明叫其他人保密。”

Goddamn shit！看来Pietro说的是真的了。

“Robert Louis Drake！”大概就是这个时候，John决定他受够了。去他的男朋友和男朋友的前女友。他咬牙切齿地打开鲨鱼打火机，一团火焰瞬间爆裂，逐渐形成一副大砍刀的形状，超高温让天花板上的冰凌开始融化滴水，“我们之前谈过什么来着？”

“Hey hey hey！”Bobby手忙脚乱地企图冻起那团形状诡异的火焰，“冷静！冷静！”连中间名都叫出来了，看在上帝的份上，只有在他妈妈最生气的时候才叫他全名，Bobby实在是不知道今天怎么惹到了这条脾气暴躁的火龙了。

“你自己解释！”

“解释什么？”

“你他妈还给我装傻？”John怒不可遏，刚刚被冻住的火焰重新燃烧，一团火球向Bobby扔去。

“Wow wow wow！”Bobby大叫着，用上了快银的速度往过道里一闪身堪堪躲过一击，“你今天到底怎么了？”火球擦着他的肩膀而过，直接射中堆在料理台上的半盒淡奶油和几个零七八碎的鸡蛋壳，Bobby在一切易燃品冒起熊熊大火前冻住了一切。

“你还敢问我？！”这下连John的眼睛里都燃烧起火焰了。

“你！和Rogue！你们两个是不是又想复合？！”

哈？？？？？？

Bobby向上帝发誓他绝不知道他家这条火龙到底哪根筋搭错了，但是John甩出火球的力度还有热量都表示他不是像平常一样和自己闹着玩。

眼看着面前的男孩就要因为怒火从Beta级变种人升级成Omega级，Bobby决定不管他到底误会了什么，都先赶紧道歉。

“我错了！我不该叫Rogue来可是我真的只是找她帮忙啊！”

“你为什么要找她来帮忙？” 

“我只是拜托她去寻找食品原料。”Bobby不好意思地挠了挠头，“因为我觉得认识的里只有她可以做到。但是我的提议太蠢了，她把我骂了一顿后就走了，然后几分钟前回来帮我买到了——我不知道那个可以不需要她动手——作为惩罚，她逼迫我穿上这条她从商场买来的——Mermaid？——围裙照了好几张宝丽来。”冰人低着头，像个做错事被妈妈骂的小孩一样。

John的攻击停下了。

而Bobby在感觉不到周围的热浪后鼓起勇气向前走了几步，试探性地伸出一只手握住了John右手轻轻地摩挲，看着金发的男孩不为所动，深吸一口气轻轻合上了打火机盒盖。

John嘴角露出了一丝笑意。

“抱歉，我不是针对你。我只是信了Pietro和Warren那两个混蛋的话。”

“下次寻找食品原料，我会拜托Pietro或者Kurt。”Bobby的手抚过John打了摩丝的背头，指尖穿过了金红发丛的缝隙，低头用他冰蓝色的眼睛诚恳地看着矮了他半个头的火龙，“别生气了好吗？My Pyro？”

John用他灰绿的眸子凝视着Bobby，然后踮起脚用一个含着笑的吻结束了这场闹剧。  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

“所以你真的按照那个蠢排班表在当厨子？”John噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“没错，而且别忘了你是下一个。”Bobby悠悠道。

“饶了我吧，我打死也不会穿上这么娘炮的围裙的。”

John笑着，自顾自地走了进来，一把搂过冰人的肩膀，用自己毛刺刺的头发蹭着他的脸颊。

“嘿！你现在就像一条摇着尾巴的小狗。”Bobby大笑，用手肘顶开了凑过来的男孩。

“让我看看大厨都在做什么。”

盆子里是淡奶油，牛奶，蛋黄。撕开的包装袋里是淡黄色的人工色素粉，一摞小山一样的柠檬摞不远处放着Pyro最爱的成打的巧克力蛋卷筒。

John还能说什么？冰淇淋是盛夏的绝配。

===================================================================

“啥？”远处几个男孩张大了嘴又重复了一遍，仿佛不知道w-h-a-t是怎么拼写的一样。

“没错，那个笨蛋，说什么用我的能力可以做到别人做不到的事情，”Rogue面无表情地指控道，“但我没想到他竟然愚蠢到认为我可以用能力使蜜蜂失去攻击性，然后取得蜂巢和蜂蜜。”

男孩们爆发出惊天动地的大笑。Summers兄弟的第一反应是笑到跌到桌子底下，Warren笑到捂着肚子擦眼泪，Kurt笑得在一阵蓝烟中不知所踪，而Pietro狂笑着捶打着茶几，险些像震碎五角大楼的玻璃一样震碎那块可怜的桌板。

“谁天杀的……”Alex笑得上气不接下气，“来教一下这个南极冰封人如何去超市选购食材？！”

**Author's Note:**

> 227过后，还是决定把这篇虎头蛇尾的文章po出来，说不定还有后续，看情况吧


End file.
